


Seox x Reader x Nehan

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Series: Sharing is Caring [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: Though they’d achieved a sort of tenuous truce, the two Erune men weren’t necessarily happy to find themselves synced in terms of their cycles of instinctive need.Nevertheless, the powerful draw they felt towards you was enough to render them both in a state heavily biasing them towards cooperation in the interest of satisfaction.
Relationships: Nehan (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Reader/Nehan (Granblue Fantasy), Reader/Seox (Granblue Fantasy), Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Series: Sharing is Caring [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Seox x Reader x Nehan

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "Sharing is Caring" series, a request event held on my tumblr to celebrate the 100-follower milestone.

Nehan was still recovering from his wounds, and you’d been concerned about him overtaxing his body. That’s why you insisted on riding him in order to relieve his desperate ache, savoring every inch of his throbbing cock as you rocked your hips atop his. Unaccustomed to such pleasure, he struggled to suppress his urgent groans, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close against his scarred chest as he bucked his hips up into you. Seox paced in the corner, his ears twitching impatiently at the sounds that filled the room — approaching his breaking point he growled your name, keeping his eyes averted from the scene on playing out in Nehan’s bed.

“Seox,” you murmured gently, “It’s okay. Come here.”

He was powerless to resist. You sat up as he climbed atop the bed, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling his face into your hair, your scent buzzing pleasantly in his head. As he breathed deeply of you he began to care less and less about the presence of Nehan beneath you, or the fact that he was essentially straddling the other man’s legs to hold you like this; he focused on the feeling of your body against his chest, your head leaning back to tuck into the space between his neck and shoulder.

Your excitement and arousal was palpable to them both, swiftly becoming the only thing that mattered to either of them. Though Seox’s cheeks burned with embarrassment and nervousness he slid his hands beneath your shirt to cup the swells of your breasts, releasing a shuddering breath as your nipples firmed beneath his fingers. Nehan had a solid grip on your hips now, his fingers sinking into your softness, pulling you down hard onto his cock as he chased his release. Seox’s presence did nothing to disturb him - in fact, Nehan’s excitement was enhanced by the knowledge that _he’d_ be the first of the two to cum inside you.

Seox nibbled your earlobe tenderly and whimpered as he rubbed his aching cock against your lower back.

“Please….” he muttered weakly, “I want you, too….”

You laced your fingers together with his and turned your head to capture his needy lips in a kiss.

“Soon,” you panted, feeling Nehan’s thrusts intensify beneath you. “You’re next, Seox…. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions or requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
